


Would You Turn Me On?

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU
Genre: Concerts, F/M, Oral Sex, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: Jason takes Stephanie to see her favorite band for her birthday, and it's the best one she's ever had





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a very JaySteph mood and I needed something to satisfy my cravings for my poor little unrecognized OTP

The concert was loud and bright, lights flashing all over the place.

They were lucky to get such close seats.

Stephanie loved this band, All Time Low had been her favorite all through high school, and she had won some cheap seats.

But since it was near her birthday, Jason took the tickets and upgraded them to be on the floor, so close to the stage that Stephanie could jump on stage if she really wanted to.

She did really want to.

But she was perched on Jason’s shoulders, busting out the lyrics to ‘For Baltimore’, tossing her hair this way and that.

She felt Jason squeeze her thighs and she looked down at him for a moment. He looked up at her and blew her a quick kiss and a wink.

She leaned down and kissed him to the best of her ability.

As the song segued into 'Break Your Little Heart’ Steph sat up, tossing her hand up and singing along.

Jason hadn’t seen her happier, ever.

* * *

Later that night, Stephanie was still up on Jason’s shoulders as they walked out to the car, her still singing, her new t-shirt tossed on over her old one.

“You have fun, chickadee?” Jason asked as the navigated their way through the crowds.

“That was amazing, Jay, I can’t thank you enough.” Stephanie said, reaching down to run her fingers through his hair. “I could try though.”

“Hey, it’s your birthday, you’re the one getting all my thank-yous.” Jason laughed, reaching the parking garage. He even borrowed one of Bruce’s really nice cars to take her out, wanted her to feel wooed.

“Jayce, you’ve already done so much.” Stephanie laughed, ducking down so they fit through the car opening.

“Nothing is ever too good for you, pretty bird.” Jason said, giving her thighs a squeeze.

As they approached the car, Jason got his hands under her backside, lifting her easily back over his head until he could wrap his arms around her torso and lower her down.

“Gonna let me go?” She giggled, reaching for the passenger door.

“No way, blondie.” He got her boxed in against the car and kissed her, letting his tongue barely brush into her mouth in a way that told her something amazing was going to happen.

He reached beside her and opened the back door.

Stephanie smirked and crawled into the back seat, sprawling out comfortably and letting Jason crawl over her.

The windows were tinted enough.

Bruce’s cars all were.

“Let’s get those pretty thighs back up on my shoulders, chiquita.” Jason said in his husky, deep voice. Stephanie loved it when he spoke to her in other languages, it got her hot in a way she couldn’t explain.

She reached down to unbutton her skinny jeans, letting her skin breathe now that it was free from the tight fabric. She was shocked she didn’t rip anything throughout the night.

Jason tugged her pants down, pulling her underwear with them, until he could toss them onto the floor and get himself situated. He was a bit too tall for fooling around in a car, but he wasn’t about to wait until they got back to his place. Having her wrapped around his shoulders for so long got to him.

He grasped her thighs, lifting them until they rested on his shoulders and he could lean in to kiss each of them.

“Jay.” Stephanie moaned, lifting her hips a bit to try to get closer to his mouth.

“I’m getting there, chickadee.” Jason whispered, leaning in to kiss her lips. “Patience.”

“I dont have any.” Stephanie chuckled, bucking up again.

Jason laughed in his husky voice again before he leaned in and lapped his tongue over her clit, gently working her up.

“Jay, baby,” She moaned, squeezing his head between her thighs.

Jason moved down, plunging his tongue into her a few times, tasting her, before moving back up to circle her clit again. He looked up and locked eyes with her, hers were blown huge, blue almost swallowed by her irises. Jason’s were his blue-green, turning darker and darker as he continued to lap his tongue over her.

“Jay!” She shouted, pushing her hips up again to ride against his tongue.

“Shh, someone’s gonna hear us, chiquita.” He whispered, pulling away from her for a moment to nuzzle and kiss one of her thighs.

Stephanie nodded vigorously, pushing her hips up once more, and Jason took the hint. He leaned in to continue circling his tongue around her throbbing clit. He squeezed her thighs, then moved his hands back to her ass for a moment to squeeze that as well.

“Jay!”

Stephanie’s thighs clamped around his head once more, his tongue sending her over the edge. He felt her thighs shaking as he felt her wet cunt throbbing against his tongue as he worked her through the waves until she was going limp and he was letting her slip back down to the leather seats.

“You alright? He asked, rubbing her legs, that were now settled around his torso.

"I’m great, Babe.” She mumbled, panting still in the aftershocks.

“Happy birthday, Stephie.” He said, leaning down to kiss her stomach where her shirts had ridden up.

“Let me do something for you now.” She said, scrambling to get up on her knees.

“As much as I’d love that, let’s get home first.” Jason said, giving her backside a quick pat before handing her her underwear.

“I love you, Jayce.” Stephanie said, leaning over to give him a soft kiss.

“I love you too, Stephie.” He whispered against her lips, leaning in and pushing her back to the seat again.


End file.
